


Purr For Me

by sorapantsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorapantsu/pseuds/sorapantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fine day for a date and Furihata is wearing a kitty jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write another NSFW fic (and people seems to like smut more- whut). And I think this one’s a pretty ordinary one. It might just be pure horny stuff. Idk. Sorry~.

“ _WHAT_ are you wearing _?”_ Sei was stunned when he saw his lover dressed in a rather… out of character fashion. He was confused if he liked it or not he thought Kouki was cute.

“Uhm…” Kouki thought for awhile. He, too, was kinda confused with Sei’s shocked reaction. “A jacket and skinny jeans? Oh, and a bag.”

“I _know_ that, Kouki,” Sei sighed and placed a hand on his wait, seemingly judging Kouki. “But with _that_ design?”

“Oh,” Kouki stared at his jacket as if he just realized what kind it was.

Kouki was wearing a black and white jacket with a cat design and its hood even had a pair of feline ears. At the back there was even a tail forming an S shape. He matched it with a maroon skinny jeans and black sneakers. His bag was red with some kitty charms hanging from it.

“Ehe,” Kouki’s face suddenly blushed and was acting timid. “Actually, it was a gift from the whole team. They said they see me as cat, so they bought all these stuff for me from their own pockets.”

“Your birthday was long over, Kouki,” Sei noted.

“They said it’s a mega advance graduation gift for me,” Kouki answered.

Sei was once again surprised. He was thinking who suggested to buy these things – it maybe Taiga (because tigers are cats, right?) or their female coach (obviously, Sei thought all females love cats), or maybe Tetsuya even, although he had a bad feeling if ever it was Tetsuya for some reason.

While in thought, Sei’s phone suddenly rang and when he checked it, there was a message from Tetsuya.

 _“I just gave you an idea.”_ Tetsuya’s message said.

Sei didn’t get what the shadow meant, so he didn’t bother replying. When he looked up and saw Kouki trying out the cat-eared hood of his kitty jacket, he suddenly felt an erection.

“But I like this jacket,” Kouki said with a cute grin. “The material is really comfy, ehe.”

Kouki’s slightly blushing face made it even worse for Sei. The emperor stood still while staring at his lover do cute things unaware. He looked like he was suffering. That was the time Sei finally understood what Tetsuya’s message was all about.

 _Tetsuya, you make me proud,_ Sei thought and immediately grabbed Kouki’s wrist.

“Something wrong, Sei?” Kouki asked.

“L-Let’s…” Sei was already at his limits. “Let’s go to my house.”

.

.

.

“S-Sei- ah! Aah- hmm… hm!” Sei silenced Kouki’s mouth with his tongue sliding, aggressively devouring him like a hungry lion he was. “Hm! Hmmm!!” And Sei was servicing him big time by his hole with his right hand, while the left was busy teasing Kouki’s nipples under his kitty jacket.

Kouki’s face was very red up to his ears, while his eyes were filled with tears, and saliva was coming out at the corner of his mouth as his lover and he passionately kiss. He was squirming and trembling as Sei’s finger went in – from a finger to two. It was painful yet pleasurable. He couldn’t quite know the real feeling but he didn’t dislike it.

Kouki desperately grasped for air when his wet lips finally got released. Sei pulled his fingers out and went to grab his lover’s cock.

“W-Wah... ah!” Kouki jolted and his tears rolled down. Sei rubbed his lover’s cock’s head in circles, making Kouki tremble more. “S-Sei-wai—hmm!” Again, his lips were sealed. Sei’s tongue was battling his lover’s, giving him more pleasure as he stroke Kouki’s hard cock. “S-Sei…”

“Cute… Kouki…” Sei whispered in between kisses. “So cute…” Sei licked his tongue, hinting he wanted more. More and more. He want to devour Kouki more.

“Wah!” Kouki felt something on his hole. It was hot and wet and he saw his aggressive lover getting ready of penetrating him. He was scared for a moment and tried to ask for a time out, but he was too late. “Aah!! Ah.. S-Sei..hmm!”

Sei slowly went in. He thought Kouki was too tight yet throbbing. Precum was already coming out of Kouki and Sei gripped it tighter, causing his lover to scream more.

“T-Tight…” Sei was panting. Finally, all of his thing was in.

“Aah! Aaah!!” Kouki screamed again, desperately holding on the bed sheets as Sei was slowly moving. He wanted to climax but Sei wouldn’t let him.

“Not yet dear,” at last, Sei began moving fast.

“Aaahh... aah... ah! Sei!” Kouki yelled, arching his back. His heart was beating faster and faster, as if syncing with Sei’s movements and strokes. “Oh god! S-Sei!”

The emperor went faster and deeper while stroking his lover’s hard junk. The bed began to creak and Kouki’s precum was spilling everywhere.

“Oh god! Sei! Please!” Kouki begged. He was still arching his back even though he couldn’t arched it more than now.

“Please, what? Tell me… hng!” Sei banged harder to the extent that Kouki jolted, as well as his cock.

With tear-stricken, red face Kouki begged, “I… I want to come- ah!”

But Sei was still banging him mercilessly. The emperor raised Kouki’s right leg with his free hand and banged him faster – much faster. He wanted to go faster but physically, it wasn’t possible.

Sei’s room was filled with sweat and Kouki’s sweet moans. He didn’t mind Kouki’s pleads; he just kept moving and moving. He wanted more, so much more.

“Aah… aaah… nnggghh… haaaa…” Sei panted, his grip on Kouki’s legs tightened.

Kouki felt like he was melting, he was dying. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Sei!” Kouki pleaded for another time. “Oh go- aaah! AAAH!!!! Sei! I want to come! Please! I’m gonna di-aaaah!! AAAh!”

With the hardest he could, Sei pushed through and when he reached the deepest spot, he released Kouki’s cock and altogether they climaxed.

“Haaa… haaa…” Kouki felt relieved.

Sei fell on his lover’s chest without even pulling out. Breathing heavily, skin against each other, breaths as hot as sex, Sei wasn’t satisfied yet. He kissed his weary boyfriend with tongue, stimulating him more. Both hands were playing with Kouki’s cherries and the boy moaned lovingly.

“S-Sei…” Kouki called with a cracked voice. He gently clung on Akashi and let his emperor do what he wanted. He felt Sei pulled up his kitty jacket’s hood up to his head and Sei chuckled after their deep, wet kiss.

“Purr for me,” Sei ordered and immediately, Kouki’s whole face went red. “Purr for me, my sweet kitty.”

“W-Wha- hmmm!! Hmm!! HMM!!!” Kouki was silenced and Sei began pushing in again.

Mercilessly, the emperor pulled Kouki’s both arms up, tied it with his belt and held in place with his left hand. And it was a very uncomfortable position for Kouki.

“Sei…” the boy cried. “I-It hurts- ah!!!!”

“Hnngg!” Sei thrusted harder.

This time Sei was no longer lying down. He switched position to sitting while he was thrusting in Kouki’s hole, pulling his lover’s leg. It was very pleasurable for Sei.

“Spread your legs more- hngg!” Sei ordered. “Kouki….!”

“Aaah!! AH!! S-SEI!!!” Kouki screamed for his life. It felt like he will break soon if this won’t stop. He closed his eyes and his lover kissed him deep, almost eating his mouth. “Hmm… hmm… haaa… ha- aah!!! Aghh!! Ugh… ha!!”

“Open your eyes, Kouki,” Sei said. All this time he was kissing Kouki with his eyes open, and he wanted his lover to do the same. “If you do, this will be over soon. Hm?”

Kouki was hesitant because he knew it would be embarrassing yet stimulating. He was torn in choosing between agreeing or not. But he was feeling desperate. He wanted this to get done and over. “O-Okay…” he answered with a shaky voice.

Sei was amused as to how obedient his cute lover was. He gave him a longing kiss with both of their eyes staring at each other. Both of them got turned on even more that their cocks hardened.

“Aaah!!! Haa.. aaah! Hnngg..!!! GOD!” Kouki begged.

Sei moved on from sucking Kouki’s neck to his nipples, down to his belly, legs, and toes. Sei proceeded to focus on thrusting more in Kouki.

“Aaah!! Aaahh!! AaaaaaAAAH!!!” Kouki cried and cried and Sei pushed and pushed. It was no end. Sei was a greedy person, and Kouki’s body was far more honest than his words.

“Cute kitty…” Sei said, licking his lips. “Purr more…”

“N-No…” Kouki sobbed. “No more- aahh!!! Oh God SEI NO MORE! PLEASE!!!”

“Hm?” Sei played deaf. He was rocking Kouki’s body far more aggressive than usual. He was aware how much pain he was causing Kouki but he couldn’t quit. He’s already addicted.

“AAAH!!! Aahh! No more please! I can’t take anymore!”

“Hm?” Sei kissed his lover’s cheek and licked it after. He kissed Kouki’s earlobe next and back to his lips. “Cute. You’re so cute- hngg!”

“AAAAAHHH! Ahh!!”

“P-Please…” Kouki cried in between kisses and with one final thrust, Sei finally stopped yet he didn’t pull out. “Haaa… haaa….” Sei didn’t even release Kouki’s tied wrists.

“Purr, my kitty, say my name with a purr,” Sei instructed.

Kouki was panting and his mind was all over. He couldn’t think properly and thus kept silent. But Sei was feeling sadistic so he thrusted again.

“AAH!”

“Do it dear, say may name,” Sei ordered.

Kouki couldn’t bear it. He closed his eyes and whispered, “S-Sei…”

Sei chuckled and kissed his lover’s nose. “Do you love me?” He asked.

Kouki weakly nodded with a moan.

“Then open your mouth for me?”

“D-Don’t wanna…” it was one of those rare times Kouki didn’t want to obey an order. And for some reason it was a major turn on for Sei.

“Then you don’t love me?” The emperor teased and bit a flesh from Kouki’s neck.

Kouki sobbed like a little kid with his eyes closed. “No more please…”

“Then open your mouth for me, dear,” Sei wasn’t giving up.

Kouki now stared at Sei and his emperor looked really serious. So slowly, he opened his wet mouth and Sei quickly slid his tongue in and they kissed like there was no tomorrow.

.

.

Sei woke up and found out it was almost 2am already. He didn’t realize they fell asleep for a long time after making love for approximately two to three hours without stopping.

Kouki was silently in slumber, still wearing his kitty jacket. Sei tried hard not to get an erection but he was really turned on. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm his mind and cock. But it was no use.

Well, as much as he wanted to go for another round, making love to Kouki while he was still asleep can be considered rape, so he just went to the bathroom and took a shower.

.

.

After taking a bath, he checked his phone and there was no message.

He browsed his contact list and saw Tetsuya’s name. Sei suddenly remembered the shadow’s message and finally decided to reply.

“ _Genius.”_ Said he.

 _“Please tell me Kouki is still alive.”_ Tetsuya quickly replied.

 _“He is, although he almost died.”_ Sei chuckled.

“ _Evil incarnate.”_

“ _He’s so good at purring,”_ Sei commented.

“ _I don’t need to know anything about your sex life, so bye,”_ Tetsuya replied and Sei once again was amused. He didn’t reply anymore and went back to his sleeping lover.

He brushed his hair and kissed Kouki’s head.

“Good boy.” He whispered and gave him another kiss.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
